Lazos
by Ariadna
Summary: Spoilers hasta 'The Greater Good'. Kate reflexiona sobre las relaciones que ha establecido durante el tiempo que lleva en la isla, en especial con Sun...


_**Lazos**_

Por: Ariadna

Después de una hora observándolo dormir, Kate comenzó a aburrirse. Estaba preocupada por Jack, por supuesto, pero ¿qué más podía hacer ahora que el médico estaba dopado hasta las nubes?

Kate sabía que debería sentirse mal por darle drogas para calmarlo. Si Sawyer se llegara a enterar de aquello, no dejaría el tema ir hasta que Kate y Jack discutieran nuevamente.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió caminar hacia las cuevas, buscando tranquilidad. Ella consideraba la playa lo más cercano a un 'hogar', pero desde la muerte de Boone todo el campamento parecía haberse instalado de vuelta a la orilla del mar, evitando el lugar sangriento y encerrado donde el joven había tomado su último respiro. Kate no tenía tanto conflicto con la sangre. Como un puñado de los demás, había sufrido suficientes experiencias traumáticas en la misteriosa isla como para curarse de espanto.

Caminó con cuidado por la selva, pendiente de oír cualquier sonido fuera de lugar, fuera el bravucón de Sawyer (a quien estaba dispuesta a lanzarle otra roca por la cabeza) o alguna de las fuerzas extrañas que parecen controlar la isla.

Cuando finalmente llegó a las cuevas, se sorprendió de no encontrar el lugar totalmente abandonado.

"Sun ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Al parecer su caminar fue silencioso, porque la mujer coreanas se giró con violencia ante la presencia de alguien más.

"Oh, eres tú." Kate se sintió mal por asustarla, pero antes de poder disculparse Sun habló de nuevo. "No esperé ver a nadie por aquí hasta dentro de un par de horas."

"Es peligroso andar sola por la selva." La canadiense se maldijo por su propio comentario. Dejaba un abierto espacio para la típica replica 'mira quien habla'.

Por suerte, Sun no era esa clase de personas. La coreana simplemente sonrió, y volvió a su trabajo.

Kate la observó por un momento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La parte central de la cueva, donde estaba el 'consultorio' de Jack y la gran fogata, parecía estar en proceso de un 'día de limpieza'.

"Creí… Nadie podrá dormir tranquilo con la sangre desparramada por todas partes…" Intentó explicar Sun, siempre la mujer práctica. "No sé si Claire piensa volver a instalarse aquí, pero Jack aún no la chequea y con un niño es mejor tener todo esto en orden y limpio…"

La canadiense decidió acercarse y darle una mano. Tomó uno de los paños que ya no podían ser considerados ropa, lo remojó en agua fresca y procedió a sentarse al lado de Sun, y limpiar los cojines de avión donde Boone estuvo recostado la noche anterior.

Sun le sonrió de nuevo, y continuaron su trabajo en silencio por unos minutos.

"Hiciste un muy buen trabajo con Claire anoche."

Kate sintió, extrañamente, como se enrojecían sus mejillas. La noche anterior fue un caos total, aún no podía creer que nada de lo que hizo dejó las cosas peores.

"Tú la viste después del funeral... ¿Está todo bien con ella?"

Sun asintió energéticamente.

"Sí, todo bien. Dejé a Claire durmiendo una siesta antes de venir acá. Charlie está cuidando el bebé."

Kate soltó una inevitable carcajada. No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero la idea de Charlie cargando un bebé, en especial el bebé de Claire, era una imagen sumamente adorable. No sabía hasta qué nivel llegaba el interés del británico por la joven madre, pero las últimas semanas lo había visto volverse loco de preocupación, y algo de alegría era bien merecida.

Un mes y una semana. Ese es el tiempo que llevan atascados en la isla, sobrevivientes de tan espantoso accidente aéreo. Y Kate no quería reconocer que se estaba acomodando, que la idea de comenzar de cero era atrayente. No, no aceptaba nada de eso, pero aún así… Había formado lazos, frágiles, traicioneros… e inevitables.

Su relación de 'tira y afloja' con Jack y Sawyer la estaba agotando de maneras que no creía posible, y aún así sentía gran atracción por ellos, ambos. Le recordaban su pasado, su verdad, aunque fuera por motivos opuestos.

Después estaba Sayid, que la respetaba por sus habilidades y no intentaba irrumpir en su mundo privado, sus secretos. Prefería mil veces pasar la tarde con Sayid, que sospecha de todo el mundo, que con Jack y Sawyer juntos, sospechando sólo de ella y el uno del otro.

Esas relaciones las entendía, al menos. Era un asunto de sobrevivencia, la búsqueda de un igual, tener un oponente dentro de su mismo bando. Dentro de todo, era una actitud muy "macho" la que la ligaba a ellos. Incluso si después se involucraron la preocupación y el cariño.

Lo que no entendía era la amistad. Charlie, por ejemplo. El roquero era claramente más cercano a Claire y Hurley, con quienes pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Eso a Kate le parecía lógico, la relación entre los tres. Pero a veces, en las mañanas en que amanecía paranoica, o las noches que no parecían querer acabar, ella caminaba hacia Charlie. No conversaban de nada importante, detalles irrelevantes de sus locos días en la isla o algún recuerdo sin sentido.

Al principio Kate creyó que todo era a causa de su 'muerte'. El susto que el británico le dio quedará grabado para siempre en su memoria, y conversar con él era como asegurarse que todo era real, que él realmente estaba con vida, respirando a su lado. Pero después… Después se volvió una amistad, y a Kate eso la ponía nerviosa.

Volviendo su mirada de reojo hacia Sun, que seguía su trabajo en silencio, Kate se puso aún más nerviosa.

Al menos tenía una semi explicación para su amistad con Charlie, y después de haber vivido todo el proceso del parto de Claire, estaba segura que si no lo evitaba a tiempo, también formaría lazos de amistad con la australiana. Pero Sun…

Tal vez… Tal vez fue el hecho de compartir un secreto que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Eso definitivamente la hizo sentir bien, saber que no era la única escondiendo algo en la mini-sociedad que Jack cree es tan honesta y derecha que se decepciona cada vez que alguien demuestra no ser perfecto.

De todas formas, el secreto duró poco, y la mayor parte del tiempo las dos ni siquiera conversaban. No necesitaban el dialogo. Kate podía pasar toda la tarde con Sun y no cruzar más de tres palabras. Se sentía cómoda a su lado. Sentía que no tenía nada que esconder, pero tampoco necesitaba relatar todos sus delitos.

"¿Kate?"

La susodicha volvió su atención a su acompañante. ¿Le había dicho algo?

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos hacer esto más seguro para el bebé?"

Oh. Kate miró a su alrededor.

"Sería ideal poner alguna clase de barrera en la fuente de agua." Sugirió, indicando el agua que caía a pocos metros. "El otro día alguien se resbaló ahí."

"Michael pensó en eso, hace tiempo. Pero con la balsa…"

La construcción de la balsa era el continuo recordatorio del mundo allá afuera al que debieron haber vuelto semanas atrás. Kate aún no decidía una posición al respecto. Con todo lo ocurrido el último mes, mas su pasado siempre agotándole el aliento, Kate tenía que aprovechar ese posible escape, sin importar las consecuencias. Pero, de nuevo…

"Michael no debe ser el único que sepa de esas cosas, pondremos a alguien manos a la obra."

Sun le sonrió de nuevo, y Kate entendió su propia indecisión. Con Sun, ella estaba aprendiendo a ser 'Kate'. Sobreviviente, persona, mujer. No dejaba de ser una fugitiva, pero eso no era lo único que la definía, no en la Isla del Misterio y las Sorpresas.

Pensó en lo ocurrido aquella mañana, durante el funeral. Sun estuvo a su lado, y le tomó la mano. Ninguna de las dos conocía lo suficiente a Boone, ni a Shannon, como para sentirse peor por ellos, pero sentían el peso de los muertos. Los que murieron en el accidente mismo, y Joanna, Scott… Después del 'consultorio' de Jack, lo segundo que tomó forma fue el cementerio. Los malos recuerdos la invadieron de inmediato, y ahí estuvo Sun, tomándole la mano, diciéndole que no estaba sola.

Kate sabía que debería asustarse, alejarse, mantenerse al margen, hacerse la desentendida. No iba atarse a un lugar, no pensaba hacerlo por Jack ni por Sawyer, no lo haría por Sun.

Y sin embargo, la ilusión era tan… atrayente. Incluso si durara poco y nada, si decidiera subirse a la balsa y escapar como había aprendido a hacer tiempo atrás. Los recuerdos de lo que podía tener con Sun parecían valer la pena.

"¿Se te ocurrió algo más?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Sun la miraba a los ojos, buscando una respuesta.

"Oh, no. Lo siento, me distraje."

La coreana se puso de pie, limpiando lo que pudo de sus pantalones.

"Debo ir de vuelta a la playa. Claire necesitará más agua y algo para limpiar al bebé."

Kate se puso de pie también, intentando localizar el foco de luz entre los árboles para darse una idea de la hora.

"Jack debe estar por despertar también."

El centro de la cueva se veía ahora medianamente presentable. Las huellas de las últimas horas de vida de Boone borradas en su mayoría. No habría otra razón más en la lista para tener pesadillas.

"¿Pasarás la noche aquí o en la playa?" Kate preguntó, no muy segura de por qué. Inmediatamente después agregó: "¿Has tenido oportunidad de hablar con Jin?"

El rostro de Sun pareció nublarse.

"No más que tres palabras." Respondió, suspirando. "Por ahora es suficiente."

Kate pensó que Sun continuaría preocupada de que Jin abandonara la isla en la balsa, pero ahora parecía tomar las cosas con calma.

"Interactuar con otras personas nos está dando nuevas perspectivas." Intentó explicar la coreana. "Pasaré la noche en la playa, de todas formas. La brisa marina... ayuda."

Kate asintió, y no dijo más. Esperó que Sun terminara de llenar las botellas con agua, nuevamente pendiente de sus alrededores para sentirse segura. La selva se sentía tranquila y fresca. En unas horas habría lluvia, tal vez, pero el camino de regreso a la playa se veía seguro.

Sun la alcanzó en la entrada de las cuevas. Kate ayudó con la carga de botellas, e instintivamente ofreció su mano. Antes que pudiera retractarse, Sun tomó su mano con la propia, y las elevó al nivel de la cara.

Sun le regaló una sonrisa tentativa, sus ojos indicando sus manos entrelazadas, y Kate respondió, más tranquila.

Podía durar sólo un día más. Podía acabar en el momento en que llegaran a la playa. Kate lo sabía, y decidió disfrutarlo aún más por eso. Cada minuto contaba.

Juntas emprendieron su camino por la selva de la Isla del Misterio y las Sorpresas.

**FIN.**


End file.
